


some sort of veggie goddess

by emotionalpanda



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Denial, Domestic, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalpanda/pseuds/emotionalpanda
Summary: It’s not that Jen has a crush on Judy. No. That would be ridiculous. That would be off the wall insane. No. Jen does not have crushes. Especially not on Judy of all people, for god’s sake.(Jen might have a crush on Judy.)
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	some sort of veggie goddess

It’s not that Jen has a crush on Judy. No. That would be ridiculous. That would be off the wall insane. No. Jen does not have crushes. Especially not on Judy of all people, for god’s sake.

Jen closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before taking a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She frowns.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Hey, are you done in there? I think I have spinach in my teeth.”

It’s Judy. Her fucking spinach casserole did it again.

“Yeah. Come on in.”

Judy opens the door slowly, flashing a grin that shows off the vegetable in question.

She keeps her mouth open in a wide tooth smile and struggles not to laugh.

“How bad is it?”

Jen looks at Judy’s mouth for a moment too long.

“It’s awful, Jude. You look like you chewed up an entire fuckin’ jungle.”

Judy reaches for her toothbrush. Jen had bought Judy a second toothbrush to keep in her bathroom. Just for convenience’s sake. Judy was there a lot. It didn’t mean anything. Dental health is important, that’s all.

Judy rinses off the toothbrush and squeezes the tube of toothpaste.

“Well. At least I’m getting my vitamins.” Judy shrugs.

“You sure are. I don’t know how you did it, but you’ve gotten Henry and Charlie into vegetables. They’ve been raving about that buffalo cauliflower for weeks.” _They never do that with my cooking,_ Jen thinks.

Judy smiles around the toothbrush in her mouth. She lets out a muffled “Aww.” She spits into the sink and looks into the mirror to see if any toothpaste got stuck around her lips. Jen watches. Not that she means to watch. It’s just that someone’s gotta double check that the spinach is gone, right? Jen is just being thorough. She doesn’t want Judy to make a fool of herself at work.

Judy turns around to look at Jen and Jen suddenly feels oddly warm. Judy’s eyes light up like she’s just thought up some brilliant idea.

“Y’know… Maybe Charlie and Hen would be interested in starting a garden? Ooh! Tomato plants were on sale at the store, I think. If we grew our own basil, we could make a zesty tomato sauce and make homemade pizzas! Or, even better, pesto! You know, garlic is really good for your health—“

“Yeah, yeah. And really bad for your breath. I have to sell people houses, Judy. I can’t go walking around like some sorta fire breathing dragon! I’ll never make a freakin’ sale! I have bills to pay.”

Judy opens the door and leads Jen out of the bathroom. They plop down on Jen’s bed.

“I know, I know. And you’re doing amazing! Selling houses is so hard, and no one can do it like you. You’re like some beautiful, house-selling wizard.” Judy puts her hand on Jen’s knee to reassure her.

“You’re just saying that to be nice. You’re gonna keep complimenting me until I eat your spinach casserole.”

“ _Eat_ _my spinach casserole,_ huh?” Judy waggles her eyebrows. “God, at least take a girl out on a date first.” Judy teases.

Jen’s eyebrows furrow for a moment before she catches on to the joke. “Judy!”

Judy tries to look innocent. “What? Vegetables are an essential part of any diet. You can eat my spinach casserole every day if you’d like.”

Jen stares blankly. _Is she?....No, that would be ridiculous. She’s just joking around. Classic Judy._ Jen feels herself sweating. Maybe she forgot to turn up the AC. Maybe it’s the natural deodorant Judy insisted that Jen start using. Those deodorants don’t even stop your fucking sweat glands, of course she’s sweating more than usual. _Goddamnit, Judy._

“Jen? Jen, are you still there? I thought I threw out my hypnotizing crystals last year, but maybe I forgot?”

Jen snaps out of her dazed state. “Huh, what?”

“Oh good. I guess I did throw them out. You looked a little spaced out for a second there. What were you thinking about?” Judy tilts her head, ready to listen.

Jen catches herself blushing and tries to make her face go back to neutral before Judy notices.

“Nothing. I wasn’t really thinking of anything. Don’t worry about it.”

Judy can tell that Jen’s lying, but she doesn’t push.

“Okay.” Judy stands up. “Well, I think I’m gonna shower before work, unless you need to shower?”

‘No. I’m good. Go ahead.”

“Okey dokey.”

Judy heads to the bathroom, leaving Jen alone with her thoughts.

_Okey dokey? Who the fuck says “okey dokey?” Of course Judy fucking would. She’s always being so cutesy and shit._

Jen sighs. She stares at the light under the bathroom door, remembering that Judy is in there, probably undressing out of that weird hippie dippy robe dress she always wears. On the other side of the door, Judy is naked. Her best friend. Huh.

_You are not going to think about your best friend naked. Don’t be a creep, Jen. Think about anything else, literally any other fuckin’ thing. Think about your taxes. Think about Lorna._

Jen visibly cringes at the thought of Lorna. She decides she needs to get out of the room to distract herself. She can’t be having these kinds of thoughts today, not now.

Jen can’t fuck up one of the only good things in her life. Absolutely not.

Her stomach growls. She heads to the kitchen to look for a snack or something, whatever makes up a “balanced meal” (as Judy would say).

She opens the fridge. The only thing ready to eat is that stupid casserole.

She takes it out of the fridge. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She opens her eyes and grabs a forkful.

_Of course, it’s fucking delicious._


End file.
